


Broken

by CatScratchfel9 (Catscratchfel9)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Attempted Abortion, F/M, Forming a family, I also got super carried away, I have no shame okay fucking figHT ME, M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Tucker, Transgender Male Character, after the war, carwash siblings, domestic abuse, is that even a tag, rifp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catscratchfel9/pseuds/CatScratchfel9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Washington is broken and not even Tucker can fix him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> { Forewarning for; Rape, Abuse, Blood, and other adult themes. Be advised. Comments and Kudos are very appreciated! }

   _~~Agent~~  David Washington is broken and nobody can't fix him. _

* * *

   Everything was perfect. Perfect to Tucker. They were heading home. War was over, and dear God Tucker hadn't thought about how it wasn't just him leaving. It would be him and Wash. Tucker and Wash. Finally. Everything  **is** perfect.

 

They said he was in denial. He blocked their numbers. 

  They said it wasn't love. He cut all ties.

     They tried to save him.

 

But Lavernius Tucker doesn't need to be saved. He figures the bruises and cuts and  _pain_ was how Wash showed his love. People coped in different ways, right? Wash's was to hurt and Tucker's was to...

 

To what? To get used as a punching bag, like a fuck-toy for Wash's pleasure and Wash's pleasure only?

 

   No. Tucker's purpose- Tucker's way of coping was to let Wash be happy for once. After all that war.. he deserved it, didn't he? He deserve to be slapped, to be pushed, to be fucked into a desk until he had to beg to be let go and not even then did Wash have to stop. Wash didn't have to do anything.

 

Wash was a hero... is a hero. Tucker is...

 

_nothing.._

* * *

The first time Tucker starts thinking that this might not be healthy for him is when  ~~he~~  Wash invited their friends to dinner. Wash was very insistent that Tucker didn't do anything like invite people over. He didn't have the authority, or the respect to. All he did was cook for the small gathering, that contained just a few of Wash's new friends and Wash's sibling.

Tucker had to be honest to himself. He didn't like Wash's new friends. They had lingering gazes, and just a plain disrespect for him. It was fine when Wash was rude, because his lover had earned it. But these assholes? Not a chance. 

And he of course, voiced his opinion. It wasn't respected, of course. Not by anyone except for Carolina, who backed him up. Tucker gave her a small smile, but he wasn't sure it was enough. Carolina had to endure Wash's glares and the others' catcalls for the rest of the night. Carolina didn't deserve that as well. She wasn't meant to make Wash happy. 

 

Soon enough, the night was supposedly over. Carolina feigned a stretch, standing up to go. Tucker noticed she pointedly didn't touch Wash. Probably just an accident, to be honest. Before she left, she gave Tucker a reassuring nod. 

 

The others didn't leave. They watched as Carolina's car pulled from the parking lot. And turned to look at Tucker. He took a step back, aware of Wash advancing. His boyfriend pulled Tucker flush to his body, tucking a dread behind his ear.

   "Don't you want to make me happy..?" He whispered, and Tucker swallowed audibly. And nodded. The guys set upon him like hungry wolves, ripping off his clothes and his binder. Tucker flinched back at that, shaking his head quickly and covering his breasts. No, not like this. Wash's expression immediately morphed into something ugly, and he pushed Tucker to the ground, starting to unzip his own fly.

   "You're a slut." He growled, kicking Tucker as he tried to get up and finally taking his cock out. Tucker was ashamed to find that he was wet. Wash was right. He was a slut. Tucker blinked a few tears out of his eyes, and started to slip his pants off. The others wolf-whistled, nodding appreciatively. Wash turned, glaring and down right snarling at them.

Tucker only thought it was cute, how protective Wash was of his plaything. And as Wash slipped his length into Tucker and the other set upon his body, all he thought was that he didn't think Wash wore a condom. He didn't think any of them wore a condom.

* * *

Knights in shining armor don't exist. 

   Tucker repeated that mantra often. He didn't need a knight, he reminded himself once again as his fingers stroked over his ever-so-slightly distended belly.

 

Wash stopped feeding him. Claimed that he got too fat, and that nobody would want him if he had too much stomach. Tucker complied, but still ate the dishes Carolina treated him to sometimes. It was like the woman had a second sense. It was on one of these lunch meetings that Tucker knew he was screwed.

   "When are you going to tell him?" Carolina murmured, looking up at Tucker, who was busy stuffing food in his mouth. You never knew when you'd next eat. Well, at least Tucker didn't. But when he heard her question, he let some of his pasta drop. He suddenly lost his appetite.

     "Tell... Tell him what?" He asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin and trying not to notice how much he wanted to set a hand over his stomach and protect it from her gaze.

She gave him a unimpressed look, raising an eyebrow. Tucker cringed, finally pushing his plate away. Wash was right, he must be getting fat if Carolina noticed. He knew what she was going to say, and he finally sighed. 

   "I've tried, okay? I've tried to abort the kid myself, but it didn't work. I bled for awhile and nothing happened! And its not like I can take $400 from the bank account for a proper abortion! Wash would notice. He always notices. Did you know he's stopped giving me food? I'm so sick- sick and tired of it! I'm not even sure if its his kid, or one of his 'friends'! Why- Why can't my life be normal?" Tucker doesn't notice the tears streaming down his face, or the bewildered expression on Carolina's. He sets his head down, letting out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. 

   He didn't notice when Carolina shot off a quick text to Wash before dragging Tucker off to her house.

 

[Text; Davie] I'm taking Tucker. We need to talk. 

 

 "Do you want to keep the kid..?" She finally asks over a cup of tea on her couch. Tucker is wrapped in a blanket, clothed in a pair of Carolina's sweatpants and tanktop. He feels safe, besides the fact that Carolina is still related to Wash. Something about her feels protective. He takes awhile to digest the question, finally looking up.

   "I don't want to get rid of it, if that's what you're asking. I.. I'm not sure if I want it to be Wash's, or one of the other blokes'. I just.." Tucker trails off, looking lost and Carolina can't help but hug him to her chest. He can't ignore that it feels more like home than getting held by Wash does. 

* * *

   Wash finds out. Of course he does. David isn't an idiot. And when his toy isn't feeling well in the morning, gaining weight, and has insane mood swings, its hard to ignore.

 

"Get an abortion!" He yells, slamming Tucker into the wall. The man winces, hands covering his belly to protect it. It was 11:57am, almost time for his and Carolina's lunch date. Or lunch meeting. Whatever. He hoped that he wasn't too late to the restaurant. Breathing in quickly, he kicks out. He connects with something, and scrambles back. Tears are already building in his eyes when Wash pulls the knife. 

   "Do it, or I take it out for you." The man screams, and Tucker doesn't remember when he started thinking of Wash as a monster instead of his lover. Tucker is about to bolt when the door opened, Carolina walking in and starting to announce her presence before she sees the situation. 

     Tucker can't think of the growl she gives as anything other than predatory, and it simultaneously turns him on and scares the absolute shit out of him.

"David. What the fuck is that." She says, voice eerily calm. Washington blanches, dropping the knife and stepping back. Even in all his glory, the man was still afraid of his older sister.

 

She called the cops.

   David Washington is temporarily in jail, until they can prove his guilt. Tucker has basically been ordered by Carolina to stay at her house, and he doesn't reject. It sounds like a welcome vacation to him.

He's 6 months pregnant now. Still wears baggy clothes that show just a hint of his stomach, out of habit. Carolina promises she'll get him real maternity clothes, claiming she knows a really good website where they sell non-binary pregnancy supplies. He just nods and smiles.

* * *

   When they first kiss, its after the trial. After a long hour, they sentenced David Washington to several months in prison. Carolina doesn't think its enough, but for Tucker it means the world.

They celebrate.

     By celebrate, it means Tucker and Carolina got pizza, and watched a movie on the couch. But to him, it meant he was free.

 

For now.

   Its a sappy romance movie, but one they both wanted to see nonetheless. They don't even make it halfway before there's a hand on his cheek, and eyes staring into his and- oh god, lips on his lips. He's kissing back, his body working of its own will, and he whines. Carolina leans forward, resting her hands on either side of his belly. There's a flutter in his chest and his stomach and he tenses. She stops, pulls back. He gasps a bit, looking down and Carolina feels the most fear she's felt in her life, even with all her years in military. She fears, until she sees his shit-eating grin, and hesitantly puts a hand back on his stomach.

 

   Later, he told her that the baby never kicked for Wash. She wasn't surprised, but that didn't mean she wasn't delighted. They kiss again, until they both fall asleep in the others' arms.

* * *

   He couldn't say he was ready to have another kid. Carolina wouldn't even say she was ready for one. Even with that knowledge, the day Tucker's water broke (2 months before the baby was due, mind you) they were both absolutely ready.

"I think I just peed my pants." Tucker waddles in, frowning and resting a hand on his belly. Carolina looked up at her boyfriend, took one look at the fluid running down his leg, and shrugged.

   "Don't think its pee." She says, standing and stretching. It takes Tucker a second to realize what shes saying, but when he does, he looks fearful as all hell. Carolina jogged past him, kissing his temple on the way past. Grabbing their emergency bag (birth music, a soft blanket, some junk food, etc) she ushered Tucker into the car.

 

It was fucking hell. Despite being on morphine, and other drugs, Tucker was crushing Carolina's hand. Just grin and bear it, was the mantra she repeats. C-Sections aren't the same as vaginal birth, is his mantra.

* * *

   Their baby is perfect. All ten toes and fingers, a crop of darkish blonde hair, and aqua blue eyes. There's no doubting she's Wash's kid. But there's no doubting that she's Carolina and Tucker's now.

   They name her Vanessa, after their old general. Nobody ever points out that she's Carolina's niece, not daughter. Because to Carolina, she is her daughter.

 

Knights in shining armor don't exist. But warrior princesses do.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (This is just an intro to the series. The other stories will be in between the main events of this story, and after with Vanessa, Carolina, and Tucker. And maybe a few others....)


End file.
